White Day: A Labyrinth Named School
|producer = Seo Gwan-hi |version = 1.0 (Release) 1.21 (Last Official Patch) v16 (Last English Patch) |released = PC: Sep. 2001 Feb 20, 2004 (Cancelled) 2013 (Unofficial Release) |genre = Survival horror Adventure First Person Multiplayer |engine = WangReal Engine |modes = Single player Multiplayer (removed) |ratings = PEGI 16+ KMRB 15+ ( Previously rating Founded GRB ) |platforms = Microsoft Windows |media = Physical Disc |input = Mouse and Keyboard }} White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Stylized as: WhiteDay or whiteday) known as (화이트데이: 학교라는 이름의 미궁 romanized hwaiteudei: hakgyoraneun ireumui migung) in Korea, is a survival-horror game made by Korean game studio Sonnori in 2001. The game was remade in 2015 by ROI Games, directed and produced by former Sonnori CEO; Lee Won Sool. White Day: A Labyrinth Named School is the story of a young man's trip into school at the dead of night to deliver some candy in preparation for the Eastern holiday of the same name, White Day, to So-yeong, a girl at school he likes. Finding himself locked up soon after entering, escaping the school now becomes the main objective. Amazon Description ;Below is a description of the cancelled "White Day" English release by 4AM Entertainment from Amazon.White Day (PC): Amazon.co.uk: PC & Video Games White Day is a fear-inducing, horror-survival game viewed, for the first time ever in this genre, completely from a first-person perspective. It unfolds like a movie. The player becomes a love-sick teenager entering the local school late at night to return his dream girl's diary, which she lost earlier in the day, and to drop off a token of affection; White Day candy. Players are introduced to two of the central characters, talking about ghost stories, in one of the school's many haunted corridors. It isn't long before the first problem of disabling the school alarm system becomes a priority. During this challenge the game takes a very dark turn, as you encounter the janitor, a man with a baseball bat, and hear sounds of the young, and decidedly spooky children laugh. There are no weapons in White Day, but many ingenious puzzles litter the way: the player disables alarm systems, opens combination safes and rescues trapped school kids from weird apparitions. The difficulty setting helps the player to get into the story while providing a harder challenge at every turn. Taking the genre one step further, Sonnori have included a multiplayer feature, that adds a real-time scare factor to the game, as online players can choose a role from a host of horrors including ghost, devil or janitor or, as per the singleplayer mode, a helpless and unarmed school kid. ;Features: *Multiplayer option play as a ghost, demon, school kid or janitor *Full 3D play *Ingenious puzzles that get progressively harder *Movie storyline and cut scenes *First horror survival game played completely in full first person perspective *Genuinely scary *Movie quality soundtrack Gameplay "White Day" is a first person survival horror with numerous adventure game elements and plot based on the ancient Chinese religious studies of Taosim (mainly Wu Xing, Feng Shui and Qi). The game has multiple difficulty modes that you can choose from the start.The multiple difficulty modes were added later in the game because people were complaining it is very scary. You assume the role of Hui-min, cooperating with So-yeong, Ji-hyeon and Seong-ah who are also trapped in the school with you, you to go through the school and ultimately escape unharmed by the numerous threats that want you dead. The game uses a multiple choice (2) based conversational system, which is rather known as Conversation Tree or Dialog Tree which is a common feature in , the dialog choices you make when interacting with the NPCs affect the story progression. There are 8 different endings you can get, each determining which girl you end up escaping with (or dying with, depending on the girl). When a Janitor finds you, he will blow his whistle and proceed to chase you wherever you go until you outrun him or lose him by hiding. If he catches up to you, he will repeatedly hit you with his bat until you are dead. The Janitor finds you much easier if you make loud noises (running, opening doors etc..) and whether you are hiding in the dark or light won't affect how easily you can be discovered as he wields a flashlight in his left hand at all times. Falling from a height, walking into ghosts or taking damage from other hazards will cause the screen to flash red and increase the rate of your heartbeat, which is heard in-game. Running for too long will make you tired and also increase the rate of your heartbeat. Soyabean Milk, Lunch Boxes and Coffee Cans can be obtained by inserting 500 won Coins in Vending Machines placed in hallways and rooms around the school, and can recover your stamina and health. The game also has several equipable items that assist you through your journey such as the Lighter or Matches. Plot The story begins on the day of March the 13th - the day before White Day and a day after Hui-min was transferred to Yon Do High School. Hui-min (the main character) makes plans to give a student called So-yeong candy for White Day. During a break in the school day, he finds So-yeong sitting on a bench near the school garden, and goes to give her candy. Suddenly, the wind blows the pages of the book she's reading and a photo lands at Hui-min's feet. It is a photo of So-yeong and her dead sister Na-yeong. He goes to pick it up, but So-yeong snatches it off him and Ji-hyeon appears standing by a tree waiting for So-yeong. So-yeong walks off with Ji-hyeon leaving her diary on the bench, so Hui-min decides to take the diary, planning to give it back to her along with the candy. With no time left, Hui-min goes back into school at 9:30pm (just after school) to leave it on her desk, not knowing that the school is locked up at 10:00pm. Somehow escaping the school now becomes a main objective. To Hui-min's surprise, he finds Seong-ah, Ji-hyeon and So-yeong are all at school too. You're almost constantly being pursued by one of the two possessed janitors and other ghosts in the school that intend to kill you. One of the two janitors is first seen in chapter one from a ventilation shaft, beating an unknown school student to death with his bat and dragging him by the head through the stairwell door. Later on you encounter the other Janitor. So-yeong knew about her sister being trapped in the School and wanted to free her, Ji-hyeon came because someone called her that day over the phone that sounded like So-yeong, telling her to meet and Seong-ah was simply there posing to be alive over three years. While Hui-min discovers that the ghosts are trapped and need to be freed, the possessed Seong-ah has other ideas, who wanted to recreate the same ritual the music teacher failed at. This would revive Seong-ah with the master becoming the soul of the body, allowing the master to finally leave the school and the grasp of the amulets, without passing on. While Seong-ah couldn't convince Ji-hyeon to retrieve the amulets without revealing too much information, she soon sets her sights onto Hui-min once she discovers he also has a connection to the spirits and is rather new to the School. For the ritual to work, Seong-ah needed three people like before. Ji-hyeon would be the one who calls the dead, Hui-min would be the one who breaks the seals (which happens as the game progresses) and So-yeong would be the sacrifice. Towards the end of the game, Choi Eun-mi is fought and defends the removal of the final amulet, as she wants to stop Hui-min breaking the final seal to free the spirits, wanting nothing but her daughter to be properly revived, oblivious to the master of the labyrinth's plan. Her powers have grown so much due to the unbalance of energy in the School and her negative emotions that her screams are able to disrupt reality. Eun-mi finally dies after a failed attempt to destroy the School using a gasoline based fire. Although dependent on your actions and which ending you get; at the end of the game, the master of the labyrinth starts the ritual, transporting Hui-min and So-yeong into the labyrinth, finally shedding the body of Seong-ah. Hui-min manages to remove each of the amulets which causes the labyrinth to start collapsing, Seong-ah to perish into the empty abyss as it collapses and a choice on whether or not to save So-yeong or let her fall and save himself. Background Yeondu Highschool's construction led to the unbalanced feng shui around the area. It is said that the area used to be a perfect natural landscape before it was built. During the Korean War, the school was a Korean hospital. Many visitors and builders died during the construction of the building that had awakened the power (Qi) of the imbalance of feng shui and the ghosts from the hospital's past, so a geomancer was brought in to construct 5 amulets representing the 5 elements (Wu Xing). He then equally spread them around the school to balance feng shui and resist the spirits, preventing them from interfering with the living. However, it also locked in all spirits inside the school, preventing them from going to the afterlife. This was kept a secret from that day onwards. One spirit, the 'Master of the Labyrinth' could not stand being unable to escape the Schools hold and sought a way to escape it, eventually using the body of Na-yeong in 1997, threatening that she could never leave her. One day, in 1998, a lab fire broke out in the Home Economics room, resulting in the death of Seong-ah. Seong-ah was a very close friend of Na-yeong (So-yeong's older sister) and died because of her asthma. This upset Na-yeong and she started resisting the master of the labyrinth. Seong-ah became trapped in the School because of the amulets power and could not pass on. The music teacher, Ji-won, had discovered the school's past and began to study it and deeply believed that she could resurrect the dead using the power of feng shui in the area. One day, Seong-ah's mother Eun-mi visited and asked for the resurrection of her daughter with Ji-won deciding to help her out so he can prove that his theory was right. To revive the dead, three people were needed: 1. A person who calls the dead (Seong-ah's mother, Choi Eun-mi) 2. A person who can break the seals using the amulets (one who sees ghosts - the music teacher, Ji-won) 3. A sacrifice (Na-yeong). They successfully called Na-yeong to the school at night, but somehow, the ritual went wrong because of the master of the labyrinth interfering and stopping Na-yeong being sacrificed. The seals also had to be broken one by one, with some seals having to remain unbroken while the land regains its strength, otherwise, the spirits will go to the afterlife if all of them are broken. Seong-ah was only partially revived, with her Qi being input wrong and the master taking advantage of this to gain an empty body/vessel to possess. Her mother went crazy (as was warned could happen when you try to revive the dead) and the music teacher, stricken with grief, killed himself. Shortly after, Na-yeong tried to resist the master of the labyrinths possession and in return was forced to hang herself. The master moved onto the now partially revived Seong-ah and possessed her for the next three years as an empty vessel, posing as a normal student. The possession is explained in one of the notes in the game. "...After more days of research, I theorized about this. I found a possible way to resurrect people from the dead. Let me explain, if you were to find a source of Qi (energy) somewhere in the school coming from the afterlife, and that Qi belonged to the person you're trying to resurrect, if you were to reverse the Qi emanated from the cycle of the dead persons life, you could effectively put the Qi from the afterlife back into it's dead body. I desperately wanted to further investigate this, but I had to acknowledge the risks.What if the wrong source of Qi from the afterlife were to go into the wrong dead body? If that were to happen, then the dead body would become possessed. And what if a source of Qi from the afterlife was so strong, it could do this on it's own? This school has more threats than I thought. 'Some sort of resurrection ritual would be incredibly dangerous, I do not want to risk it." Endings The Endings are named after different flowers. The first letter of each ending spell out W H I T E D A Y (White Chrysanthemum, Hyacinth, Ivy, Tuberose, Ebony, Dandelion, Althea, Yew). Earning each individual ending is affected by a hidden compatibility value of each corresponding female characters. Note that trying to see the butts of female characters (which you can do by crouching down near female characters) will cause the immediate decrease of compatibility to the lowest value, moreover if you do that, then female characters will kick or punch you, which can injure you with severe damage. Hui-Min Endings Yew (Death) : The point of this ending is that there is no ending. You either die in the collapse of the Main Building because of the baby, the explosion of the gas in the boiler room of the Lecture Hall after the fire, or when the clock strikes midnight in "Real" Mode. : So-yeong Endings White Chrysanthemum (Truth) : Maximize the compatibility with So-young and SAVE HER at the final run at the very and game after escaping the Labyrinth. Tell her you have her diary, before she gets grabbed by the tree. At the Recording Room in Main Building Area 1, select "Follow the crying sound". Then lie to So-yeong by saying "I didn't do anything" after following the crying sound, and give her diary back at the New Building. Give a can coffee at the New Building, when she says she is thirsty and tired. In this ending, both So-yeong and Hui-min escape the school alive. and So-yeong feels pity for Seong-ah, who died lonely in the room. Hyacinth (Sorrow / Forgive Me) : This ending is achieved by the same conditions as White Chrysanthemum, except do not take So-yeong with you at the final run after the Labyrinth. Hui-min awakes next to the school, alone. He gets up slowly, and gazes up towards the school. In a window, Hui-min sees a dark shadow glaring at him, a soft laughter can be heard. Perturbed, Hui-min flees the school, feeling Na-yeong's stare while the laughing grows ever louder. Dandelion (Sincerity / Happiness) : This ending is achieved by the same conditions as White Chrysanthemum, e''xcept you do not do one or more things in White Chrysanthemum. Hui-min awakes next to So-yeong at the school entrance and helps her up. So-yeong remarks that "It's all over." To which she then thanks Hui-min and leaves. But before leaving, she states that they were lucky. '''Ji-hyeon Endings' Ivy (Friendship) : Select positive replies to Ji-hyeon, and take care of her after the fire in the Lecture Hall. After treating her ankle, Ji-hyeon softly compliments Hui-min on his ability to treat injuries and that he's actually much more nicer than he looks. A bright white light bursts in the center of the Lecture Hall and purple lights seems to appear around the Hall. As they both look at each other, pondering what just happened, Ji-hyeon and Hui-min sit close together and stare at the sight before them. Ji-hyeon softly states that it feels warm and lies her head against Hui-min's shoulder. They successfully released all the spirits that were locked in the school and let them go to the afterlife. Althea (Consumed By Love) : Select negative replies to Ji-hyeon, and take care of her after the fire in the Lecture Hall. While treating Ji-hyeon's ankle, she briefly cries out in pain and yells at Hui-min to be careful with her injury as if Hui-min is trying to kill her. Seong-ah enters the hall and Ji-hyeon springs to her to feet. She limps closer to Seong-ah and explains to her that she sprained her ankle, but Hui-min took care of it. Ji-hyeon says it was lucky that Hui-min was there to help her, to which Seong-ah simply replies, "I see..." As the girls start to leave, Hui-min glances at the ground for a moment, and is then greeted with Seong-ah's cold and bitter stare. Hui-min had broken all the seals. Seong-ah Endings Tuberose (Dangerous Pleasures) : No matter how badly Seong-ah treats you, select positive replies to Seong-ah. After the fire in the Lecture Hall, do not look after Ji-hyeon. In this ending, Seong-ah finally revives, and So-yeong becomes a ghost, locked in the school instead. As both Seong-ah and Hui-min leave the school, a ghostly So-yeong is banging at a window yelling at Hui-min to return and get her, saying that she is still in the school. Laughing can be heard in the background. So-yeong keeps banging at the window and helplessly urges Hui-min to help. The two walking suddenly stop and look back, So-yeong gasps, but Hui-min sees nothing. As the leaving Hui-min and Seong-ah continue on their way, Na-yeong appears beside her sister, and the two sisters look out the window one last time. Tears stream down So-yeong's face as she collapses to the ground sobbing. The laughing grows intensely louder and Seong-ah is seen walking behind Hui-min with an evil look. Ebony (Hypocrisy / Darkness) : Select negative replies to Seong-ah. After the fire in the Lecture Hall, do not look after Ji-hyeon. Seong-ah appears just before Hui-min breaks the last seal. She asks where Ji-hyeon is to which Hui-min points towards a direction. Seong-ah states that Hui-min had gotten in her way at times, but that they should become friends. Before walking away, she says that he is a fool (because he eventually helped her to revive by breaking all seals except the last one). Development The game started development in 1998 and was publicly released in 2000 for PC only and was only released in Korea. Therefore, it was never known outside Korea back then at that time. The game was so terrifying that many people emailed the developers saying they couldn't complete the game because of how absolutely frightening it was. They released some patches for the game that changed the scare levels dependent on what difficulty you choose. There are more healing items and far less scares on very easy mode, but less healing items on Real difficulty mode, but more story and scares. Regardless, not all scares will be experienced in a single play-through, as the game features quite a few randomized scares that may or may not happen in a play-through. Through its development, starting in 1998, at least 3 different versions were proposed before the final game: #White Day: Ghost School (1998), only promotional video trailer exists. #White Day: Blood Festival/Blood Party (1999) First playable version, which never got outside Korea and it probably never got a public release perhaps just a mere "in-dev-beta". #White Day: A Ghost School Tragedy (2000) which only a demo version of it exists today, but possibly some people still own it in the wild, but it hasn't leaked publicly yet. #White Day: A Labyrinth named school (2001, Final), early versions of the final 2001 release which more or less included Multiplayer mode and other stuff which was possibly removed on later versions/after patches. #White Day: A Labyrinth named school (2004), Cancelled English localization release. The game had a complete mastery of atmosphere, scares paying off, and though outdated graphically, boasted some ideas extremely ahead of their time. The team unfortunately was disbanded shortly after the game was released. It was scheduled for English release by the UK based company called 4AM Entertainment in 2004 but was cancelled. However, the poster of the game (titled: White Day) was published. Status of Copyright The game became abandon-ware (Commercial software unsupported but still owned by a viable company) and the copyright and trademark of White Day is co-owned by Sonnori and Ntreev Soft. Fan Patches Starting in 2012 and 2013, non-official fan patches were released by "Unnamed Game Studios" (Lead by: John) which contains lots of fixes and much better English translation than previous translations for the game.White Day on Mod Database. Thanks to that, the game became even more popular since 2012, 2013 and forwards and gained a fanbase and cult following from outside Korea and around the world, back then, it was completely unknown to most people due to the lack of advertisements. These fan patches and interests from outside Korea may have been an indirect factor to the return of the game and the production of the remake. Remake A remake was in the works since 2011 , was announced in 2014 and has been released on Android and iOS in 2015 and is slated for release on PC and PlayStation VR. Trivia *Some English translations are misleading in a scene where Eun-mi throws a knife to the door with a water amulet. She was not pursuing her own revival (although she is a bit crazy, she is not a ghost), but she was wishing her 'daughter' (Seong-ah) to be revived. The janitors were blocking her way when the fire broke out while Seong-ah was in the Home Economics room 3 years ago. This became Eun-mi's trauma, and this is why she hates the fire alarm sounds and the janitors so much. *A person who called Ji-hyeon to the school can be either Na-yeong or Seung-ah. Some people say Na-yeong called Ji-hyeon so she can help So-yeong, who just went to the school at night alone (in the game, Seong-ah says that Na-yeong and So-yeong's voices are very hard to distinguish, and Ji-hyeon said that So-yeong called her to come school when So-yeong never called her), and some people say that Seong-ah called Ji-hyeon out. It is still controversial. *The ghost that is hanging from the noose in the second floor of the old building is Na-yeong. She continuously pops up in front of amulet areas to guide and help Hui-min. *Foreigners who do not understand Korean and are using the English patch have a difficult time seeing the Tuberose ending, because of some English translation errors that are caused by cultural differences. You have to be nice to Seong-ah all the time to see her true ending, but there's a time where you have to choose between two seemingly negative answers and it gets confusing (something like 1. No vs. 2. I don't care). However, in Korea, you have to say yes to the negative question to say that you agree with the question. For example, let's say that someone asked you "Did you understand?" to see if you understood. Both Americans (and Europeans) and Koreans will say "Yes" to say "I understood", and "No" to say "I did not understand." However, if the question is asked in a negative way, "Didn't you understand?", then Americans will still say "Yes, I understood" or "No, I did NOT understand." But Koreans think that because the question was asked in a negative way, if you say yes, then it means that you agree with the question, thus it means that you did not understand. So Koreans would say "Yes, I did NOT understand", or "No, I understood". So, the kind answer to Seong-ah to the above question with 2 negatives choices would be No. So the choices were actually (1. No, I care about others vs. 2. I don't care, something like this). *There are conversations you can hear in the last chapter of So-yeong's end (the labyrinth chapter) they are as follows: 1. Phone conversation between Seong-ah and So-yeong. (Seong-ah says that it's really hard to distinguish So-yeong's voice from Na-yeong's voice. Seong-ah was close friend of Na-yeong, so she was friendly with So-yeong as well). 2. Phone conversation between Seong-ah's mother and Na-yeong's mother (saying thanks to each other). 3. Conversation between Seong-ah and Na-yeong (shows how close they were). 4. Seong-ah, alone in the Home Economics room, looking for So-yeong when the fire broke out. She continuously cries out for her mother and Na-yeong. 5. Seong-ah's mother rushed to school, but the janitors won't let her go in. She continuously searches for Seong-ah and cries out her name. 6. Seong-ah is crying out for her mother. 7. Seong-ah (ghost) holds a grudge against Na-yeong. :"Na-yeong, look at me. Can't you see me?" :"When I was dying...where were you?" :"Don't try to act sad. Don't act nice...I will make you feel me (laughs)." 8. So-yeong tries to talk to Na-yeong, who is suffering alone in guilt. Soundtrack Sound track for four songs in the game were used. All the songs are not a self-produced, the song was used previously released songs. * Opening : 기억속으로(Intro) - 동물원 , Into the memory - Dongmulwon(band) (Released 2001, 8th album) * Main BGM : 미궁 - 황병기Hwang Byung-ki's Home page Korean/English, The Labyrinth - Hwang Byung-ki (Premiere 1975, Released 1979, 3rd album) * Boss stage, the Labyrinth BGM : Run I(arrange) - 이동준, Run I(arrange) - Lee Dong-Jun (Released 1997, Lament(Korean movie) O.S.T.) * Ending : Palobina - 레이니썬 , Palobina - Rainy Sun (Released 2000, 2nd album) For more details, see link. Gallery whiteday-alns-korea.jpg|Game Cover - Korea White_Day.png|Game Cover - UK 2prvhjr.jpg whiteday-alns-ad1.jpg whiteday-alns-ad2.jpg whiteday-alns-1.jpg whiteday-alns-2.jpg whiteday-alns-3.jpg whiteday-alns-4.jpg whiteday-alns-5.jpg whiteday-alns-6.jpg whiteday-alns-7.jpg whiteday-alns-8.jpg whiteday-alns-9.jpg whiteday-alns-10.jpg Char soyoung.jpg Soyoung.png Sa.jpg Jh.jpg Na-yeong alive2.png NA Young.jpg References ;Notes: External Links *White Day on ModDB *White Day on Namu.wiki (Korean) *화이트데이: 학교라는 이름의 미궁 White Day on Korean Wikipedia. *화이트데이: 학교라는 이름의 미궁 | White Day White Day - Remake website (Korean) Category:Games